


Mishap

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Emotional), Comfortween 2020, Day 28, Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Magical Accidents, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: A small error in pronunciation and his hair goes bright green.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Comfortween 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Kudos: 15
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> 28\. Supernatural Problems  
> For the prompt _spell mishaps or haunting or strange futuristic tech gone haywire and in need of fixing._

A small error in pronunciation and his hair goes bright green.

Regrettably Loki doesn’t discover this until later, when Thor catches sight of him and near laughs himself sick. His brother wheezes with tears of mirth in his eyes as Loki scowls and plots swift retaliation.

“Forgive me, brother,” Sobering himself with a frankly irritating amount of effort, Thor wraps an arm around Loki’s shoulders, “It was not intended as mockery.”

The time hasn’t come yet that Loki will be unable to believe this.

Now he just mourns the fact his brother succeeds in sounding cursedly genuine, right when he was about to enact a particularly good bit of revenge.

“Tell me how to assist and it will be done,” Thor continues, contrite in that wholehearted way of his.

“Hmm, even if I tell you –?” Newly inspired, Loki’s mind races for the most terrible option. The possibilities are _endless_.

Thor, in his power, doing as he commands –

“Anything, brother,” With the look of one who will thoroughly gripe and whine about whatever well-deserved punishment he is given, Thor nonetheless pledges and raises his chin.

Loki mispronounces the spell again, this time deliberately, and Thor’s hair is green for a week.


End file.
